Both covered and uncovered animal litter boxes are known, and have been provided for use by animals which naturally bury their waste, such as urine and feces, as well as for animals which may be trained to use such litter boxes.
Typical litter boxes are made of plastic, metal, or other material and are intended to be reused.
Disposable litter boxes likewise exist; however, known disposable litter boxes are unsatisfactory. Many known litter boxes are unsatisfactory because they cannot be shipped without leakage of litter material, as is the case with pre-filled litter boxes. Further, known litter boxes are unsatisfactory as they cannot be disposed of without leakage of the used litter or animal waste contained therein.
This is not only a problem for users, such as the consumers who buy and use pre-filled disposable litter boxes, but is particularly unsatisfactory and unusable by those who must avoid, or simply want to reduce exposure to, germs, parasites, and dust, or indeed animal waste when handling and disposing of the disposable litter boxes.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need for a disposable, shippable, pre-filled litter box which avoids the above drawbacks and other drawbacks of the prior art.